The present invention relates to a new compound which we have called "Substance No. 51262" and which has herbicidal activity and plant growth retardative activity. The invention also relates to herbicides and plant growth regulators containing this substance as the active ingredient and to a process for the preparation of this substance. Substance No. 51262 is produced by the cultivation of a microorganism of the genus Streptomyces.